The Light Of My Life
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: When there are fireworks and Wendy and her friends are going to lookout point to see them, and Dipper is invited, What will happen? A Wipper story in Dipper's POV, ENJOY!


**The light of my life (Dipper's POV)**

_Me and Wendy were sitting on the Mystery Shack's roof, watching the sunset and drinking Pitt cola. She shifted her gaze to me, with a warm smile she scooted closer to me. She put her hand on mine. My heart jumped. She opened her mouth to speak with a voice of silk, instead a high pitch, shrill voice came out, _

"DIPPER!"_ I looked at her, shocked. _

"_W-What's wrong, Wendy?" I asked her. _

"DIPPER! WAKE UP!" Something hit my face.

"Huh?" I was suddenly in a laying down position, so I sat up.

"Finally!" I realized it was my sister's voice.

"Mabel?" I asked, looking around. I was in my room. _Dang it! It was that dream again... _I thought.

"I woke you up because you were making out with your pillow." Mabel said, giggling. Mabel had a stuffed lion in her hands, she must have hit me with it. "Dreamin' about _Wendy?_" She asked, poking me with her fingers.

"Psh! No! No way! Hehehehe-Why would you think that!?" Mabel didn't seen convinced.

"Whatever, lets go get breakfast." Mabel said as she skipped down the creaky stairs. I grabbed my trapper hat off my night stand and put it on. I came down the stairs, just barely avoiding the hole in the floorboards.

"Hey, knuckle-heads!" Grunkle Stan said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Grunkle Stan." Me and Mabel said in perfect unison as we poured our cereals.

Grunkle Stan sat down at the table with us, reading the newspaper. "Kids, it says here there will be fireworks tonight," He said, sipping his coffee.

"Cool!" Again, we said in unison. Me and Mabel ate our cereal and went into the gift shop. There was the red head girl wearing her signature lumberjack outfit. Wendy Corduroy had her feet propped up on the counter while she read an Indie Fuzz magazine with a blank expression. Mabel grabbed a broom and started sweeping. _She looks exactly like she did in my dream... _I thought.

"C'mon Dipper! I can't do the whole shack by myself!" Mabel yelled. "Quit daydreaming and help me!" Mabel's outburst made Wendy look up from her magazine.

"Oh, hey Dipper, I didn't see you there," Wendy said as she took her feet off the counter and set down her magazine. Before I could even respond, Mabel interrupted me.

"DIPPER! I need help!" Mabel shouted impatiently. I ran over to Mabel and grabbed a mop. Wendy shrugged and went back to her magazine."You're welcome for getting you out of an awkward situation," Mabel whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"You would have made a complete fool of yourself in front of Wendy if I didn't call you," She explained matter-o-factly. She was probably right, though. I narrowed my eyes at her, and continued mopping. A tourist walked through the door, It was raining outside and he tracked in mud. I sighed and cleaned up the mud and leaned against the counter. I felt my hat being lifted off my head. I looked up and saw it was Wendy.

"Hey, Dude, Me and a couple of my friends are going to lookout point to see the fireworks, wanna come?" Wendy asked me, she put my hat back on my head.

Wait, Wendy wants _me_ to come to...l-lookout point...with her?! Me eyes grew wide. "S-S-Sure! Sounds fun!" I answered.

"Sweet! Oh, by the way, it's at 8. I'm gonna go on my break, later dork!" She said as she sauntered out of the Mystery Shack. Mabel poked me from behind.

"I'm so proud of you, Dipper!" Mabel said. "It's your first date!"

"It's not a date, Mabel. And it's not even just me and Wendy." I explained to her.

"It's close! And plus, You never know what could happen!" Mabel exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders.

"Okay, you're right!" I said, the truth sinking in on me. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked Mabel. She went into the kitchen to see.

"3!" She answered, coming back in.

"Oh man! Only 5 hours to get ready!" I ran up the attic, much more excited than before.

* * *

"DIPPER!" Mabel called my name.

"What, Mabel?" I asked.

"It's 7:30, what are you doing in there?!" Oh no! 7:30?! It's time to go! Wait...how am I gonna get there? I imagined myself picking Wendy up in a convertible, but my feet wouldn't reach the pedals...and I can't drive...and I don't have a convertible.

"DIPPER!" Mabel interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm coming! Jeez..." I carefully made my way down the stairs, I stepped over the hole this time. "How do I look?" I asked Mabel.

"What have you been doing for 4 and a half hours?! You look the same!" She said, examining me.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked her, somewhat offended. I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Eh, now let's go! Wendy's waiting outside!" Wait, she's _outside waiting for me?_ I was just going to ride Mabel's bike there, then agin, it has pink streamers on it...I have a feeling this is _not _going to go as planned...

"Now, Dipper, a few tips from a girl herself; Don't be awkward, don't be a goof, don't talk about nerdy stuff, don't try to be manly, treat her like she's special to you, don't act desperate, and, most importantly: Always be kind. You got that?" Mabel said so fast I could barely comprehend what she said.

"Uh...I think?"

"Good! Now go!" She forced me out the door. Wendy waved at me from the van. Oh boy, I was already starting to sweat. When I reached the van, she opened the passenger door for me.

"I saved you the best seat, buddy!" She said, pointing to the seat next to her. I looked to the back seat, there was Tambry, Thomson, Lee and Nate. Phew, I was worried Robbie would be there.

"Hey! Sup' Doctor Funtimes?" Nate said. I smiled. They were oblivious to the fact that I had to do the Lamby Lamby dance at the convenience store, Wendy had protected my secret and told them I beat up the ghosts with a bat, one more reason why Wendy is special...

"Dude, we're here!" Wendy said. Yep, this is the place, the place that Wendy dumped Robbie, the place where _I_ saved her from Robbie's hypnotic music. Good times...

She parked and we all got out, we went to the edge of the cliff where we could see the sky clearly, there were 2 rocks. "I can't believe this spot wasn't taken..." Wendy whispered to me, sitting on one of them. I sat on the other.

"Only 2 seats?" Lee asked.

"BOO!" Nate said.

"Eh," Tambry shrugged.

"Look! They're selling popcorn by those seats!" Thomson exclaimed, the teens minus Wendy ran to the popcorn stand.

It was just us alone...YES!

The sky started to light up. I was more focused on how they sparkled in Wendy's eyes, though. She had such a perfect smile. The gentle mid-summer breeze blew her hair. Her gaze slowly shifted to me with a confused look. I just turned my head to the beautiful sky being lit up by streams of colorful light. Although, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a change in expression on her face. She smiled.

"I know your secret," She turned back to the fireworks. Hold on-what secret?!

"W-What secret?" I asked, a little worried now.

"I know you like me," She looked at me again. Aw crud. What do I do?! Oh man! OhManOhMan OhManOhMan! My face flushed red and my eyes grew wide.

"Dude, chill out! I...I..." She sighed. "I like you too, Dipper," She said. I was stunned. W-What?! Oh gosh...Everything is different now...

"W-What?!" My face got even redder. The fireworks struck the sky. Wendy slid down to the foot of the rock so we were now equal in hight. The fireworks popped and lit up the dark sky in beautiful colors. I still couldn't get those words out of my mind, _"I like you too, Dipper,"_ Something I had always dreamed about, had _finally _come true, Mabel was right, _anything_ can happen.

She scooted closer to my rock and rested her back against it. We were now face-to-face. They announced they were about to shoot out the big finish firework, and that's when it happened: She pulled my closer lifted my hat off my head and kissed me! Right as the big firework started! I was right, that night didn't go as planned, it was better! After that I just stared off into space, the next thing I knew was that we were in the van, and then at the shack. I said goodbye to Wendy and her friends, then I ran in and told Mabel.

"WHAAAT!?"

That truly _was _the best night of my life! That was,

The light of my life.


End file.
